Padre 'Responsable'
by Cintriux
Summary: La prueba mas temida por todo hombre, y estas equivocado si pensaste que era la prueba de embarazo... Esta prueba es una de las mas difíciles, despiadadas, en la que muy pocos padres han pasado... Chico Bestia sera capaz de pasarla?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Criaturitas que les gusto el fic Fuera de Control! Y como muchos me pidieron que hiciera fics de humor de BBRae…. Se me ocurrieron muchas ideas y esta fue la que más me gusto! Espero que a ustedes también les guste!**

* * *

**Raven POV**

Me encontraba arreglándome para la reunión que tendría con Starfire, Jinx y Abeja. ''Bien solo tengo que revisar la lista que hice para que no se le haga difícil a Chico Bestia cuidar de la bebe. Pañales. Listo

Comida. Lista

Juguetes para la bebe. Listo

Bien creo que con eso es suficiente'' pensé dirigiéndome a la sala mientras cargaba a mi princesita.

-Oye! Te acuerdas que hoy voy a salir con las chicas… y hoy tendrás que cuidar a la bebe. Dije a mi esposo que se encontraba desparramado en el sofá cambiando canales.

-Si… Rae! Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza mientras seguía observando televisión.

-Bueno… los pañales están en la habitación de la bebe, deje comida preparada para ella en el refrigerador, cuando tenga hambre tienes que calentarle la comida, también deje comida en el horno, apágalo a los treinta minutos, no le des nada dulce a la bebe, ten cuidado de que no utilice sus poderes, también cuéntale un cuento antes de que se duerma. Dije como la madre responsable que soy.

-Si cariño…. Dijo Chico Bestia.

-Ahh! Y una cosa más, Si llega a pasarle algo a mi hija te las veras conmigo! Dije enojada porque no me estaba prestando atención.

-Cariño! Yo soy un padre responsable! Es más…. Será sencillo cuidar a nuestra bebe. Dijo mientras me quitaba a Sofí de los brazos. **(N/A: no se me ocurría otro nombre)** –Verdad que si Sofí! ¿Quién es el mejor papá? Le pregunto a nuestra hija haciéndole cosquillas en la barriguita y ella solo se reía.

-Bueno… entonces me voy. Dije dándole un beso a mi esposo en la mejilla. –Adiós Sofí, mami volverá pronto. Dije dándole un besito en la frente.

* * *

**Chico Bestia POV**

En el momento en que mi Rae salió por esa puerta la bebe empezó a llorar! ''Que pasa con esta niña!'' pensé entrando en pánico. ''Tal vez tiene hambre!'' pensé dándole un biberón y ella solo escupía la leche.

-¿Qué tienes Sofí? Le pregunte desesperado por los gritos que estaba dando. ''Si seré estúpido! No me contestara si le pongo el biberón en la boca.'' –A ver Sofí ¿Qué tienes? Pregunte mientras ella paraba de llorar…. ''Ah! Paz y tranquilidad.''

-WAAAA! Lloraba mi hija más fuerte…. En ese momento sentí un hedor que provenía de un solo lugar. ''Ohh! No! Rae no me enseño a cambiar pañales!'' Pensé hiperventilándome. ''Bueno, no hay que entrar en pánico… esta será una tarea sencilla y asquerosa… pero es para que deje de llorar mi hija.'' Pensé mientras cargaba a Sofí tratando de no tocar ese pañal asqueroso. ''Bien, Rae dijo que los pañales estaban en la habitación de nuestra hija'' pensé dirigiéndome a la cocina para tener un armamento y evitar tocar esas eses fecales.

**(Habitación de Sofí)**

Ya tenía mi armamento, me había puesto una hoya en la cabeza, tenía puestos esos guantes que se utilizan para sacar pasteles del horno y tenazas para evitar tocar el popo. ''Estoy protegido, saldré con vida!'' Pensé mientras tomaba las tenazas e iniciaba quitando cuidadosamente una de esas banditas que tiene el pañal.

-Oh! Dios! Huele a muerto! Grite con los ojos llorosos y Sofí simplemente se reía. ''Se ríe de mi sufrimiento!'' pensé continuando con la tarea, utilice papel de baño para limpiarla en ese momento mi hija se hizo pipi y yo tuve que poner pañales para evitar mojarme.

**(Después de pasar media hora tratando de cambiarle el pañal)**

-Uff! ¿Estás más cómoda así? Le pregunte a mi hija que llevaba puesta una de las capas de Rae como pañal y ella solo sonreía. ''Que buen padre soy!'' pensé, en ese momento empezó a sonar mi comunicador Titán.

-Hola Chicos!

-Bro! Te estamos esperando! Dijo Cyborg.

-¿Para qué? Pregunte confundido.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado! Dijo Chico Flash.

-Chico Bestia! Estuvimos planeando esta salida por una semana! Dijo Robín. ''Como se me pudo olvidar! Hoy tendríamos una competencia Go Karts!''

-No se preocupen chicos! Ya voy para allá! Dije rápidamente cortando la llamada. –Bueno Sofí! Iremos a divertirnos con tus tíos! Dije mientras cargaba a Sofí y salíamos de la casa.

* * *

**(Más tarde)**

-Chicos! Miren quien llegue! Dije con Sofí en brazos.

-¿Por qué trajiste a tu hija? Pregunto Cyborg.

-¿Por qué está usando la capa de Raven como pañal? Pregunto Robín con una ceja levantada.

-Tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes. Respondí.

-¿Raven te pidió que cuidaras a Sofí? Pregunto Chico Flash interesado por la respuesta.

-Ehhh… s…i Dije mientras ellos intercambiaban miradas.

-¡Estas a Prueba! Dijeron al mismo tiempo asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

**Nota: Díganme si les gusto! Y si quieren continuación XD espero sus comentarios!**

**P.D: Yo no soy buena niñera... por eso puse lo de como cambiaba los pañales de mis primitas jajaja XD**


	2. Recuerdos dolorosos

**Que tal! Gente! Ustedes tal vez no sepan esto de mi, pero soy una persona muy curiosa! Asi que les pregunte a mi mamá y a mi papá ¿Por qué se casaron? Yo me refería a si se casaron por la iglesia o por civil y ellos me dijeron lo mismo que les dice Chico Flash a sus hijos.**

* * *

**Narración normal**

-¿A prueba? Pregunto Chico Bestia confundido.

-Si… ya sabes esa prueba que hacen las madres para definir si eres un padre responsable… Dijo Chico Flash dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-y ustedes ¿pasaron la prueba? Pregunto curioso.

-haber bro! Quien es más importante en esta situación… ¿nosotros o tu? Dijo Cyborg sin contestar la pregunta.

-oye el solo quiere saber…. Dijo Robín. –Veras Chico Bestia… tú sabes que yo soy un líder por naturaleza y para mí fue sencillo cuidar de mi hija…

-¡Es horrible esa prueba! Grito Chico Flash asustado. –Sabes lo que es cuidar a los gemelos que parecen tornados de destrucción! ¡¿Sabes lo que es eso?! Siéntete con suerte que tu hija apenas tiene 10 meses…. Jinx me dejo a esos mini moustros cuando ellos tenían 3 años. Dijo Chico Flash recordando ese trágico día.

**Flash Back**

-Papi, papi! Mira lo que puedo hacer! Dijo mi pequeño hijo colgado desde el candelabro mientras se mecía como si se tratara de un columpio.

- Dash! Baja de ahí en este momento! Grite entrando en pánico porque si le llegara a pasar algo a mi pequeño hijo seria mi muerte… literal mente Jinxy me mataría.

-Papi! Mira! El microondas tiene fuegos artificiales! Dijo mi pequeña Lucky con una sonrisa mientras veía como explotaba algo ahí dentro.

-Lucky! ¡¿Que metiste ahí adentro?! Pregunte acelerando hacia donde se encontraba y cargándola para que no se quemara.

-Papel Brillante! Dijo con una sonrisa mostrándome papel aluminio.

-Papi! Mira! el gran final! Dijo Dash tirándose desde el candelabro… yo simplemente acelere y Dash cayo justo en mis brazos. ''Que alivio'' pensé con un suspiro, mientras ese moustro salía corriendo a una velocidad increíble. ''Dios! Que hice para tener estos hijos!'' pensé cansado de todas las travesuras que estaban haciendo.

-Papi! Mira lo que puedo hacer! Dijo mi hija utilizando los poderes de su madre, haciendo que el televisor explotara.

-NOOO! TODO MENOS LA TELEVISION! Grite viendo las chispas que salían por todos lados, después de que esos dos moustros destruyeran la casa, yo me encontraba en una esquina en posición fetal.

-Papi!

-No! No me hagan daño!

-No papi! Queríamos hacerte una pregunta. Dijeron los dos con una sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Por qué te casaste? Preguntaron los dos.

-Por idiota. Dije a punto de llorar.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Después de reprobar la despiadada prueba, Jinx me mando a dormir por 3 meses a la calle…. Dijo que me sintiera con suerte que sus ''adorables'' hijos no tuvieran ningún rasguño. Dije con el trauma psicológico que me quedo después de eso.

-¿Quién te manda a tener gemelos? Pregunto Robín.

-Soy demasiado bueno, incluso para eso. Respondió de manera presumida Chico Flash con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno pero al menos ustedes no tenían un compromiso súper importante el día que les toco cuidar a sus hijos. Dijo Cyborg recordando el día de su prueba.

**Flash Back**

-Muy Bien Princesa, papi tiene que ir a un evento importantísimo! Asi que tú tendrás que quedarte aquí en casa. Dije poniendo en una habitación segura que había construido especialmente para mi hija.

Ese día fue el mejor… ya que los Isotopos habían ganado el juego y yo había estado ahí para presenciar esa magnífica victoria… después me dirigí a mi casa a ver como estaba mi hija, Cuando abrí la puerta sentí raro porque la había dejado con seguro. ''Jesús Bendito! Y si le paso algo a mi princesa!'' pensé alarmado mientras encendía la luz de la sala y me encontré a Abeja con nuestra hija en brazos.

-¿Dónde estabas? Pregunto con voz tétrica mientras yo me quitaba la gorra de los Isotopos Rápidamente.

-Ehh… cariño! Fui a comprar algunas cosas para nuestra hija! Dije nervioso.

-Ahh! Sabias que estuve viendo el juego en la casa de mis padres…. Dijo ella. –Y te vi ahí! ENTONCES VINE AQUÍ RAPIDAMENTE SOLO PARA ENCONTRAR A MI HIJA EN UNA JAULA! Grito hecha una furia.

-pero… pero…. Era por seguridad! Dije tratando de que entrara en razón.

-UN BUEN PADRE HUBIERA DEJADO DE IR A UN ESTUPIDO JUEGO PARA CUIDAR A SU HIJA! Grito como el demonio que es.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Después de esa prueba ella me obligo a comer lo que solo la gente rara come…. TOFU! Dijo Cyborg exagerando las cosas mientras mostraba su compartimiento de comida que se encontraba llena de TOFU!

-Oye! El tofu es bueno! Replico Chico Bestia. –Robín ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba?

-Pues… ya les dije que con mis habilidades de líder que tengo por naturaleza, esa prueba fue muy sencilla. Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y con confianza.

-Apuesto que en este momento esas mujeres han de estar burlándose de nosotros. Dijo Cyborg.

-Si… a ellas les gusta vernos sufrir… Dijo Chico Flash asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

**(En otro Lugar)**

**Raven POV**

-Asi que… lo pusiste a prueba. Dijo Abeja interesada en la conversación mientras se sentaba en una silla de la cafetería.

-Si…. Respondí con algo de preocupación.

-Ya era hora! Dijo Jinx observando a los gemelos jugar con los demás niños.

-Amiga Raven! Espero que Chico Bestia pueda pasar la prueba. Dijo Starfire limpiándole el rostro al pequeño Timmy. –Después de todo… Robín no pudo pasarla. En ese momento me sorprendí… y es enserio, se que muy pocas veces me sorprende algo…. Pero, que Robín no haya pasado la prueba… eso sí, me dejo en Shock!

* * *

**¿Por qué Robín no paso la prueba? ¿Qué hizo para no pasarla? ¿En que se equivoco el grandioso Líder de los Titanes? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo estas preguntas si yo conozco la respuesta? Jajaja Si quieren saber lo que paso déjenme más de algún Review! **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! **

**P.D: no metan papel aluminio al microondas! Eso hice yo cuando era un pequeño retoñito de apenas 5 años… y déjenme decirles que esa cosa exploto! (era el puro demonio…. Por qué digo era, si aun lo soy jajaja)**


	3. Como tirarse de un edificio

**Hola Mis pequeños saltamontes! Soy Cintriux su sensei! Vieron que cambie mi nombre! No puedo creer que cupiera todo, era el destino! Pero bueno les voy a contar la tragedia del microondas pero si no quieren saber lo que paso pueden saltarse esta parte! **

**Cuando tenía 5 años mi sueño era ser chef (versión barata de junior master chef). Era un día soleado y mis padres habían ido a comprar unas cosas mientras yo me quede en la casa con mi tío que se quedo dormido en el sofá…. Entonces yo como buena hija, quería sorprender a mis padres haciendo ''Galletas'' (era harina de hotcakes con agua) después de tener listas las ''Galletas'' vi en un recetario que tenía que ponerlas en una bandeja y como no tenia eso, tuve que improvisar. (Un plato con papel aluminio… eso es inteligencia superior!) Metí las ''galletas'' al microondas le puse 30 minutos y luego inicio la magia! Cuando vi que esa cosa empezó a agarrar fuego Salí corriendo y lo deje ahí. Cuando regresaron mis padres me preguntaron qué había pasado…. Entonces hice lo que todo niño pequeño hace! Negar todo y echarle la culpa a su hermano menor! XD Después de que mi carrera como Chef profesional termino descubrí un anime llamado Naruto… e inicio mi carrera como Ninja :)**

* * *

-¡¿cómo que Robín no paso la prueba?! Dijo Abeja sorprendida que el grandioso líder de los Jóvenes Titanes no haya podido pasar esa prueba.

-No me sorprende del Cerebro de Pájaro. Dijo Jinx negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Pregunto Abeja mientras Raven simplemente se dedicaba a escuchar la conversación.

-Timmy… ve a jugar con los demás. Dijo Starfire a su hijo mientras el pequeño Timmy se dirigía a jugar con los demás niños. –Pues… verán, Como una buena madre compre una cámara para vigilar que nada le ocurriera a mi hijo, entonces le dije a Robín que lo cuidara para que yo pudiera observar como cuida de nuestro hijo…. Dijo Starfire recordando ese día.

**Flash Back**

Me encontraba en la Torre Titán, en donde conecte la cámara para poder ver como estaba cuidando Robín de nuestro hijo.

-Muy bien hijo, te voy a enseñar la manera correcta en la que te tienes que tirar de un edificio. Le dijo Robín a nuestro hijo de apenas un año desde el techo del edificio más alto de la ciudad. –Bien, primero tienes que flexionar las rodillas. Dijo Robín mientras hacia lo dicho. –Luego tienes que saltar en un ángulo de 75 grados, no 90, no 80…. Tiene que ser de 75 grados exactos. ¿Entendiste? Le Pregunto a nuestro hijo que ya no se encontraba en el edificio! ''Mi bebe!'' pensé entrando en pánico.

-TIMMY! Grito Robín tirándose para salvar a nuestro hijo. ''Uff! Qué alivio.'' –QUE TE DIJE! Grito Robín enojado cuando ya tenía ambos pies en el techo del edificio. –VES! CASI MUERES POR NO SEGUIR MIS INSTRUCCIONES! Regaño a nuestro hijo el cual tenía un inhibidor de energía para que no pudiera usar sus poderes. ''Esto no se lo perdonare jamás!'' pensé furiosa. –SALTASTE COMO NIÑA! Grito Robín mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro en el techo del edificio. – Me decepcionas hijo…. Solo espero que cuando nos toque combatir el crimen NO HAGAS ESOS SALTOS DE NENA! Grito la ultima parte mientras Timmy se ponía a llorar. –VE! Y AHORA LLORAS! Mira Timmy…. Yo tuve que pasar por una prueba así, Batman también y los demás héroes…. ¿Acaso no quieres ser como tu padre? Le pregunto Robín a mi bebe en ese momento se escucharon las sirenas de la policía. –Es tu día de Suerte Timmy! Hoy combatiremos unos cuantos criminales…. Pero te quedaras con el inhibidor de energía para que puedas practicar tu combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Dijo el estúpido de mi esposo. ''Voy para allá!''Pensé mientras salía volando.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Robín es un idiota! Dijo Raven con voz monótona. ''Solo espero que Chico Bestia no sea un tremendo imbécil en hacer algo así con nuestra hija. '' Pensaba ella mientras se ponía ''algo'' nerviosa.

-No me lo imagine de Robín. Dijo Abeja negando con la cabeza.

-Vaya! No sé porque no me sorprende de ese idiota. Dijo Jinx cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cuál fue el castigo de Robín? Pregunto Abeja a Starfire.

-Le dije a Batman que si le podía decir a Robín que tenía una misión ultra importante para él… Batman acepto y su misión fue limpiar toda la Baticueva…. Se tardo una semana en limpiarla. Dijo Starfire con una sonrisa malvada.

-jajaja…. Se rieron Jinx y Abeja mientras Raven simplemente estaba preocupada por su pequeña hija.

* * *

**(Con los Héroes)**

-Oye Bro! ¿Seguro que vas a querer competir? Pregunto Cyborg a Chico Bestia desde su Go Kart.

-Por supuesto viejo! Además yo llevare a Sofí conmigo…. Para que nada le pase. Dijo Chico Bestia subiéndose al Go Kart mientras ponía a su hija en sus piernas.

-Oye! ¿No crees que es peligroso? Pregunto Robín… si! Robín, el que le estaba enseñando a su hijo la manera ''correcta'' de tirarse de un edificio.

-Para nada! Además le pondré mi casco para que no le pase nada. Respondió haciendo lo antes dicho.

-Iniciemos con la carrera! Grito Chico Flash listo para la carrera de Go Karts.

Ya estaban todos listos en sus posiciones…. La carrera estaba a punto de comenzar en tres, dos, uno… inicio la carrera y todos aceleraron lo más rápido posible, todos iban peleándose por el primer lugar, Chico Bestia iba ganando por unos cuantos centímetros de ventaja! Ya podía saborear la victoria…. Y luego su adorable hijita uso sus poderes logrando que el Go kart se destruyera y su padre perdiera la carrera!

-Nooo! Perdí! Gritaba Chico Bestia mientras su hija gateaba para llegar hacia donde se encontraba su padre.

-Tranquilo Bro! A veces se gana… pero ¡Eres un perdedor! Grito Cyborg haciendo el baile de la victoria ya que había quedado en segundo lugar.

-Waaa! Lloraba la pequeña Sofí.

-Oye! Calla a tu hija! Dijo Chico Flash tapándose los oídos mientras Chico Bestia la cargaba y trataba que dejara de llorar.

-Viejo! ¡¿Donde se supone que esta el botón de apagado?! Le pregunto Chico Bestia a Robín.

-No tiene! Lo más seguro es que tenga hambre…. Respondió Robín.

-Pero… no traje comida! Dijo Chico Bestia.

-Ohh! En el súper mercado venden comida para bebes! Dijo Chico Flash.

-bueno! Al súper mercado! Dijo Robín.

**(5 minutos después)**

-Oigan! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Pregunto Chico Flash.

-No todos tenemos súper velocidad. Contesto Robín.

-Miren! Aquí esta esa comida de bebe. Dijo Chico Bestia con Sofí en brazos viendo las compotas de bebe.

**Chico Bestia POV**

''uhhh…. Veamos que compota para que coma mi hija debo comprar.'' Pensé mientras veía las compotas de fruta, vegetales y eh wacala… pollo.

-Muy bien! Llevemos la de vegetales! Dije mientras tomaba la compota de brócoli.

-Oye! No creo que a tu hija le guste esa! Dijo Cyborg viendo lo que Sofí llevaba en mano…. '' ¡¿Qué diablos?!'' pensé viendo la asquerosa compota que tenía mi preciosa hija!

-No! Sofí! La carne es mala! Dije quitándole la compota de pollo mientras ella empezaba a llorar.

-Bro! La carne es buena! Replico Cyborg arrebatándome la compota.

-Pero… yo quiero que sea vegetariana! Dije tratando de que mi hija entrara en razón.

-Chicos! Miren! Ese cabello lo reconocería en cualquier lugar. Dijo Chico Flash observando a un tipo con el cabello rojo que estaba sacando hielo del congelador.

-Veloz! Dijo Robín mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Qué? Pregunto Veloz sin dar la cara.

-Oye! Te estamos hablando! Dijo Cyborg.

-Si! Estoy escuchando! Respondió Veloz con la cara en el congelador.

-Viejo! Tienes que vernos! Grite.

-Bien! Grito enojado mientras se daba la vuelta y….

* * *

**Bueno hasta ahí lo dejo! Para mi amiguito que quería saber si veloz paso la prueba jeje. **

**Saben yo me tire del techo de mi casa porque eso era lo que hacia Naruto. **

**P.D: Déjenme Review! O si no… wuajajaja**


	4. ex esposa'

**Hola! Sé que muchos quieren saber lo que paso con Veloz…. Y no sé si me pase en este capítulo, me siento tan malvada… Pobre Veloz, pero se lo tiene bien merecido wuajaja. **

**Bueno mejor Lean y me dicen si soy una malvada psicópata con problemas mentales. **

* * *

-Bien! Grito Veloz enojado mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Viejo! ¡¿Que te paso en la cara?! Pregunto Chico Bestia ''algo'' asqueado por el estado en que se encontraba Veloz… Tenía los dos ojos morados, los labios los tenía todos hinchados, le faltaba una ceja, la nariz le estaba sangrando y le faltaban unos cuantos dientes.

-Dios! Dijeron los demás en estado de Shock.

-no me veo tan mal ¿Verdad? Le pregunto Veloz a sus compañeros.

-Noo! Para nada! Dijeron ellos de manera sarcástica negando con la cabeza.

-oye ¿Qué te paso? Pregunto Cyborg asustado mientras Sofí se ponía a llorar por el ''moustro'' que tenía enfrente.

-Ya, ya Sofí… Trataba de calmarla su padre.

-La prueba! Eso fue lo que paso! Grito Veloz temblando.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! Preguntaron ellos preocupados por lo que Cheshire era capaz de hacer.

-Parece como si hubiera sido ayer…. Dijo Veloz recordando la prueba.

**Flash Back **

Me encontraba en el parque con mi adorada hija, todo iba normal hasta que me acorde de una película que vi en la cual un hombre conseguía muchas mujeres con el simple hecho de tener una hija pequeña. ''Bien, ya tengo una hija…. Ahora solo faltan las mujeres'' pensé alegre mientras cargaba a mi hija y la llevaba a los columpios donde se encontraban varias mujeres.

-Muy Bien Lían! Yo te voy a empujar!- Le dije con una sonrisa a mi hija de 2 años mientras la subía al columpio.

-Ohhh! Miren que lindo padre!- Empezaron a decir todas las mujeres. ''Ja! Paso uno completado!'' Pensé con una sonrisa…. Después de unos minutos columpiando a mi hija le dije que fuera a jugar al resbaladero y ella con gusto fue. En ese momento una mujer muy atractiva se me acerco.

-Hola! Jamás había visto a un padre tan responsable.- Dijo con una sonrisa la hermosa mujer.

-Ohh! ¿Enserio?- Dije yo cruzándome de brazos.

-Si… Las madres son las más responsables… -Dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza. -¿Dónde está tu esposa?- Pregunto la mujer curiosa. ''Bueno ahora solo tengo que inventarme algo'' pensé de manera audaz.

-Mi ex esposa…. Corregí. ''Cheshire nunca se enterara de esto!''

-¿Qué paso con ella? Pregunto la mujer preocupada.

-Es… Muy doloroso recordar ese horrible día…- Dije fingiendo dolor.

-ohh! Lo siento mucho…- Dijo ella a punto de marcharse.

-Espera! Creo que es tiempo que se lo cuente a alguien….- Dije aun con dolor falso. –Mi esposa… era una drogadicta…. Yo… yo le dije que dejara las drogas, por nuestra hija… ella simplemente me ignoro y continúo con su adicción… -Dije con lágrimas falsas en los ojos mientras me ponía ambas manos en el rostro. –Ella…. Mato a varias personas para conseguir dinero para las drogas…. Y, Y mi hija todas las noches me pregunta por su madre! Yo…. Simplemente no le puedo decir que ella se encuentra en la cárcel…. Por todos los crímenes que cometió…. Eso sería demasiado traumático para mi hija….- Dije con voz quebrada. ''Que buen actor soy!'' me felicite mentalmente.

-Con que en la cárcel….- Dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

-Si! Le dieron cadena perpetua por los crímenes que cometió… -Dije siguiendo con la farsa sin tomarle mucha importancia a la persona que se encontraba tras de mí.

-YA VERAS MALDITO! TE VOY A DAR UNA RAZON PARA LLORAR- Grito mi ''ex esposa'' con un fierro en mano. ''Hay Dios!'' pensé orinándome en los pantalones. –DE ESTA NO SALES CON VIDA! IMBECIL! Grito golpeándome con ese fierro y con un palo con clavos. –TE DEJARE IRRECONOCIBLE PARA QUE NADIE TE VOLTEE A VER! Grito mientras me pegaba con más fuerza y veía como mis dientes salían volando.

-Amor…. Tranquilízate… Dije llorando mientras ella me pegaba una y otra y otra vez….

**Fin Del Flash Back**

-Nunca le digan a una mujer que se tranquilice…. Es como tratar de apagar un incendio con gasolina…. Les aconsejo Veloz a sus compañeros.

-INUTIL! Grito Cheshire mientras utilizaba uno de esos roseadores para perros y le tiraba ''agua'' en la cara a Veloz.

-Ahhh! Esto no es agua! Grito Veloz sintiendo el ardor en su rostro.

-Es alcohol! Dijo Cheshire de manera malvada mientras le tomaba la mano a su hija. –Despídete de ellos porque serás un esclavo a partir de ahora por lo que hiciste ayer! Dijo ella roseándolo con más alcohol.

- Ahhh! Si! Cariño! Ya no lo volveré a hacer! Dijo Veloz con lágrimas en los ojos pero estas si eran reales. –Por favor! No me tires alcohol en la cara. Suplico tirándose al suelo mientras los demás veían asustados como lo trataba Cheshire.

-Vámonos! Dijo Cheshire mientras Veloz llevaba agachadita la mirada.

-Ayúdenme! Susurro Veloz a sus compañeros.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! Grito Cheshire hecha una furia.

-Nada mi vida. Dijo Veloz cubriéndose el rostro.

-MAS TE VALE! EH! Grito Cheshire roja de la furia mientras Lían solo sonreía por ver a su padre sufrir y salían del súper mercado

-Vaya! Eso fue lo más terrorífico que he visto en mi vida. Dijo Chico Bestia son Sofí en brazos.

-No puedo creer que Veloz haya utilizado a su hija para algo así…. Se nota que no es demasiado sexy como yo. Dijo Chico Flash de manera presumida.

-Bro… viste como lo dejaron! Cualquiera a la par de él es más sexy. Dijo Cyborg recordando el rostro todo deforme de Veloz.

-Si… pero Veloz se lo merecía… que clase de padre utiliza a su hija de esa manera. -Dijo el tipo que le estaba enseñando a su hijo como saltar de un edificio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Sí, bueno… vamos a la caja registradora….- Dijo Chico Bestia llevando compotas de vegetales mientras Cyborg como buen tío llevaba la compota de pollo.

* * *

**Cuenta la leyenda que si no dejan reviews en este capítulo…. Cheshire hará lo mismo con ustedes…..**

**P.D: hablo enserio. **


	5. Nueva Ley

**Amiguitos! Les contare que hoy dentro de un mes alguien, bueno la persona que escribe estas locas historias… cumplirá sus 18 ohhh! Sii! Jajaja aparte de eso que no encuentro la Coca cola con ninguno de mis nombres! Ahhh! Pase todo el fin de semana buscando mi Coca Cola! Y solo encontré Cindy! Ahhh! ¡¿Por qué?! Ni que me llamara Pancracia Venita! Ahhh! Que cólera! **

**¿Encontraron la Coca Cola con su nombre?**

**P.D: Si encuentran una Coca Cola con Cinthia o Pamela me avisan! XD**

* * *

-Bueno Sofí di: ahhh! Dijo Chico Bestia en una de las bancas del súper mercado tratando de que su hija comiera la compota de brócoli, Sofí simplemente negaba con la cabeza. –¡¿Que acaso no quieres ser grande y fuerte como tu padre?! Dijo Chico Bestia acercándole la cuchara a la boca de su hija que la mantenía cerrada.

-Bro… ella necesita proteínas…. Dijo Cyborg destapando la compota de pollo.

-Viejo! Yo quiero que ella sea vegetariana… las verduras te dejan el cabello brillante. Dijo el metaformo pasando una mano por su cabello aun tratando de convencer a su hija.

-Apuesto a que ella quiere chocolate! Dijo Chico Flash con una barra de chocolate en mano.

-Noo! Ella quiere la compota de pollo…. Respondió Robín apoyando a Cyborg.

-Noo! Eso es maltrato a los animales! Grito Chico Bestia haciendo un escándalo.

-Ahh! Entonces lo que tú estás haciendo es maltrato a los vegetales! Grito Cyborg acusadoramente. –A ver, déjame decirte algo come-plantas…. ¡¿Acaso un pollo genera oxigeno?! ¡¿Un pollo puede darles sombra a las personas?! COMER POLLO NO PROVOCA CALENTAMIENTO GLOBAL! Dijo Cyborg como todo buen diplomático parándose en la banca. – ¡¿Entonces para que comer plantas y vegetales?! PIENSA VERDE, COME POLLO! Grito Cy mientras las demás personas enloquecían por el maravilloso discurso que acababa de dar.

-Asi se habla! Grito Chico Flash levantando un puño.

-Ya no volveré a comer esta cosa verde! Grito un Chico tirando unas verduras enfrente de su madre.

-Ya ves mujer! Te dije que las verduras eran malas! Le dijo un hombre a su esposa.

-Mamá! Te dije que no comiéramos vegetales! Dijo una niña.

-NO MAS VERDURAS! Gritaron todos en el súper mercado mientras empezaban a tirar los vegetales.

-Mira lo que has provocado! Grito Chico Bestia por la revolución de los caníbales… digo carnívoros mientras observaba a su hija comer la compota de pollo. ''Nooo! Todos menos mi hija!'' pensó Chico Bestia a punto de vomitar por la atrocidad que estaba cometiendo su hija.

En ese momento vieron hacia la televisión del súper mercado que el Alcalde de Jump City estaba dando un discurso.

-Por los poderes que me confirieron a mi…. por alguien que me los confirió… Declaro que hoy es el Día de NO comer vegetales NI hierbas. Dijo el Alcalde mientras todas las personas empezaban a gritar de la emoción.

-Viejo! Las cosas se están poniendo violentas! Grito Chico Bestia por el tremendo caos que estaban causando todas las personas. –Lo mejor será que vuelva a casa…. Dijo el vegetariano mientras cargaba a Sofí.

* * *

**(Con las Chicas)**

-Señoritas ¿Qué van a ordenar? Pregunto el mesero.

-mmm yo quiero un café con un Chees cake. Dijo Jinx viendo el menú. –y para ellos dos helados. Dijo la peli rosa ordenando por sus hijos.

-Helado! Helado! Mamá es la mejor! Dijeron los gemelos tornados.

-Si… Díganle eso a su padre…

-yo voy a querer dos pasteles de Chocolate y dos Blizzards. Dijo Abeja ordenando para ella y su hija.

-Yo voy a querer mmm dos Cup cakes y dos jugos de naranja. Ordeno Starfire para el pequeño Timmy y para ella.

-Yo voy a querer un té de hierbas. Dijo Raven de manera monótona cerrando el menú.

-33-12! TENEMOS UN 33-12! Grito el mesero a todo pulmón mientras señalaba a Raven en ese momento empezó a sonar una alarma.

-Oye! ¿Qué es eso de 33-12? Le grito Jinx de manera furiosa al mesero.

-Ahh! ¡¿Que acaso no escucharon la nueva ley del Alcalde?! Pregunto el mesero.

-¿Qué ley? Pregunto Starfire.

-Hoy! Es el día en que nadie puede comer vegetales y mucho menos consumir hierbas… Contesto el mesero.

-Que ley más estúpida…. Dijo Raven rodando los ojos.

-Y aquí está el video del hombre que inspiro al Alcalde a crear esta nueva ley! Sonó la vos de la reportera en el televisor de la cafetería mientras pasaban el video en donde se encontraba Cyborg dando su discurso y donde todas las personas enloquecían.

-Tenía que ser…. Dijo Abeja cubriéndose el rostro de la vergüenza.

* * *

**(Con los Chicos)**

Los héroes se dirigían rápidamente a la casa de Chico Bestia en el Auto T, después de que Cyborg disfrutara de sus minutos de fama y que en cada parada todas las personas se amontonaban para pedirle autógrafos al héroe que los salvo de la furia verde…. Al fin llegaron a la casa de Chico Bestia.

Cuando los héroes abrieron la puerta lentamente... solo para encontrar un montón de humo negro…. El cual provenía de un solo lugar. ''Mierda! Se me olvido apagar el horno!'' Pensó Chico Bestia a punto de cajetear sus pantalones.

* * *

**¿Le dará Diarrea a Chico Bestia? ¿Debió haber escuchado a Raven? ¡¿Por qué no encontré mi Coca Cola?!**

**Bueno… Déjenme sus reviews o Críticas constructivas jajaja XD**

**P.D.D: Gracias por sus Reviews enserio ustedes me hacen tan feliz y me alegra saber que yo también les saque una sonrisa o carcajada :) **


	6. Fuego Descontrolado!

**Hola! Hola! Queridísimos amigos! (Si! Yo los considero mis amiguitos n.n) después de unos días locos que tuve… estoy lo suficientemente inspirada para continuar con este Fic… aparte que he recibido muy buenas noticias… primero: si están mis nombres en las Coca-Colas gracias a la información que me dio SaritaSan, ****Luna QueenBlossom**** y por supuesto DARRamirez que se tomo la molestia de buscar la lista de nombres de la Coca-Cola! Gracias! enserio! Estoy muy agradecida… ahora el único problema que tengo es que mi Coca Cola esta en otro país -.-' (amor a larga distancia T_T) Ohhh! Y otra Razón por la cual subo este capítulo es para desear Feliz Cumpleaños a mis Amiguitos que cumplieron y Cumplen en este mes de Agosto! Feliz Cumpleaños! Celebrare sus cumpleaños el fin de semana! (Es el cumpleaños de mi primo XP jajaja) Los dejo leer! Pero antes:**

**Dora la Exploradora y los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen! **

* * *

''Ohh Nooo! La cocina se está incendiando!'' pensó Chico Bestia alarmado mientras entraba a su casa. ''Mierda! Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no le hice caso a Rae?!'' maldecía mentalmente el héroe.

-Robín! Sostén a Sofí! -Dijo Chico Bestia entregándole su hija al susodicho.

-Oye! Bro! Si sabes lo que tienes que hacer en situaciones como esta ¿verdad?- Pregunto el amante de la carne.

-Aparte de correr en círculos y gritar… Si, se lo que tengo que hacer!- Dijo el metaformo con un traje de bomberos que saber de dónde saco. –Tranquilos! Yo estoy capacitado para apagar el fuego! -Les dijo a los demás héroes mientras él se paraba en frente de una caja que contenía un martillo que decía: RÓMPASE EN CASO DE EMERGENCIAS!

-Hablas enserio! ¡¿Como se supone que vas a sacar el Extintor si el martillo está en una caja también?!- Pregunto el Líder de los Titanes.

-Solo hay una forma!- Dijo Cyborg mientras quebraba con su mano el vidrio de la caja donde se encontraba el martillo.

-Gracias Viejo!- Exclamo Chico Bestia mientras sacaba el martillo de la caja y lo utilizaba para quebrar el vidrio de la caja que contenía el Extintor.

-No hay de que bro!- Respondió el magnífico diputado.

-Atrás! Esta es una misión peligrosa!- Dijo Chico Bestia mientras entraba a la cocina y empezaba a disparar toda la nieve carbónica por todos lados hasta que final mente ya no había más… -Nada que este hombre no pueda resolver! Dijo Chico Bestia con los ojos cerrados y de manera confiada.

-Oye… le apuntaste a todo menos al fuego…- Dijo Chico Flash entrando en la cocina.

-Bueno…. Solo queda algo por hacer! -Dijo el irresponsable que no apago el horno.

-¿Y eso que es?- Pregunto Cyborg poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compadre.

–¿Llamaras a Raven?- Pregunto sorprendido Chico Flash.

-Nooo! ¡¿Como quieren que le diga?! Amor… recuerdas que me dijiste que apagara el horno…. Bueno, SE INCENDIO LA COCINA!- Dijo Chico Bestia con un tic en el ojo. -No nada de eso…lo único que nos queda por hacer es: ENTRAR EN PANICO Y GRITAR COMO LOCOS! -Grito Chico Bestia mientras los demás empezaban a gritar como niñas…. Incluyendo a Robín…

-Ahhh! Soy muy joven para morir! -Gritaba Cyborg. –Y yo que ya había planeado lanzarme para presidente! Ya tenia planeada mi campaña! Cyborg para presidente! Di no al maltrato vegetal! y por un mundo sin vegetales!

-ahhh! Yo no le enseñe a mi hijo como lanzarse desde un acantilado!- Gritaba Robín hiperventilándose mientras sostenía a Sofí.

-Ahhh!- Gritaba Chico Flash -Y yo…. Ya ni sé porque lamentarme… - Dijo Chico Flash de manera pensativa recordando a sus ''adorables'' moustritos.

-Alto!- Grito Robín dándose cuenta de un insignificante detalle. –Somos héroes! Podemos apagar este incendio!- Dijo el Líder de los Titanes recordando que ellos eran héroes y no había nada porque temer.

-Tienes Razón!- Dijeron todos los demás mientras paraban de correr.

-Bien, lo haremos de la manera fácil….- Dijo el Chico Maravilla. –Chico Bestia! Toma esa cubeta!-Ordeno el líder mientras el susodicho hacia lo que le dijo. –Ve al baño y llénala con agua.

-Bueno…- Dijo el chico verde de manera nerviosa por la tarea tan difícil que le toco hacer, se acerco a la regadera, dejo la cubeta en el piso y abrió el grifo. ''Uff! Lo he hecho bien! Ahora solo falta que se llene!'' pensó observando como el agua iba subiendo poco a poco hasta que finalmente se lleno. ''Soy un héroe! Ahora solo tengo que demostrarle a mi hija como se termina este trabajo!'' se dijo mentalmente mientras salía con la cubeta llena de agua y se acercaba lentamente al ''gran'' incendio que había, Lanzo el agua al fuego y como todo campeón se puso a celebrar!

-Lo hicimos! Lo hicimos! Lo hicimos, Si! We Did It! Lo hicimos! Apagamos el fuego y salvamos la concina… Si Lo hicimos! Lo hicimos! Lo hicimos, Si! Tu madre no me matara porque nunca lo sabrá! Si Lo hicimos! Lo hicimos! Lo hicimos, Si! –Le cantaba Chico Bestia a su hija mientras la cargaba.

-¿Por qué cantas canciones de Dora la Exploradora?- le Preguntaron sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo saben que es de Dora la Exploradora?- Pregunto Chico Bestia alzando una ceja.

-ehh… no es como si nosotros viéramos ese programa ni nada de eso… Lo que pasa es que tenemos hijos que les gusta ver ese programa.- Respondió Cyborg de manera nerviosa.

-Si… a mi hija también le gusta ver ese programa. –Dijo Chico Bestia desviando la mirada en ese momento el comunicador del metaformo empezó a sonar…. Vio en el identificador de llamadas…. Que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Raven!

* * *

**Tan! Tan! Tan!**

**¿Le contestara Chico Bestia a Raven? ¿Los Chicos miran Dora la Exploradora? ¿Tendrá otro problema Chico Bestia? **

**Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de Padre ''Responsable'' protagonizado por Chico Bestia y Raven! **

**Déjenme sus comentarios! Y sugerencias! XD que pasen feliz Día, Tarde, Noche o saber a qué hora estén leyendo esto…. Pero lo que si se… es que: Los Iluminatis nos Controlan! :O **

**P.D: No coman Chocolate antes de dormir…. Miren lo que escribo por la sobredosis de chocolate que comí…. **

**Decreto 90-95: El exceso de este producto causa serios daños a la salud del consumidor… (y no estoy hablando del Chocolate, hablo de mis Fics) jajaja Bueno adiós!**


	7. La llamada! D:

**Hola Gente Bella! Tengo que informarles que ya recibí mis notas de los cursos…. y chan na na na…. Ahora soy considerada una nerd, dijeron que era una de las notas más altas y yo me quede así como :o ¡¿qué clase de brujería es esta?! Jajaja la verdad es que si soy una nerd… lo sé, lo sé, es difícil de creer, pero es cierto. (Te maldigo memoria fotográfica!) Aparte de eso que tuve un grandioso fin de Semana! Ohh si! Una Fiesta descontrolada. XD **

**PD: Lean las notas de hasta abajo! Que les dejo saluditos especiales!**

**Ya los dejo leer! **

* * *

**(10 minutos antes Del Incendio)**

Las chicas se encontraban sentadas en la mesa aun observando las noticias en donde aparecía Cyborg dando su magnífico discurso, Abeja simplemente escondía su rostro en el menú.

-Mami! Mami! Mira! Es papi!- Decía la hijita de Abeja mientras todas las personas se le quedaban observando.

-No cariño! Ya te dije que a ese hombre nosotras no lo conocemos!- Le respondió a su hija rápidamente.

-Mami! ¿Verdad que el que está en el video es tío Cyborg?- Pregunto el pequeño Dash a Jinx.

-Ya escuchaste a tu tía Abeja… a ese hombre no lo conocemos.- Dijo Jinx negando con la cabeza.

-Pero mami… hay también esta papi.- Dijo la pequeña Lucky viendo a su padre gritando: así se habla!

-No cariño… él no es tu padre, es el payaso de Mc Donals….- Respondió Jinx desviando la mirada.

-no sé ustedes pero mi sentido de la idiotez se acaba de activar….- Dijo Abeja mientras las demás mujeres asentían con la cabeza.

''Solo espero que Chico Bestia no le haya hecho nada malo a Sofí'' pensó Raven preocupad y nerviosa por su pequeña hija.

-¿Creen que nuestros maridos estén en problemas?- Pregunto Starfire con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-Conociendo a esos idiotas lo más probable es que si.- Respondió Jinx haciendo que Raven se preocupara más que lo que estaba antes.

-Oye Raven! ¿Por qué no llamas a Chico Bestia para saber si están bien? Le pregunto Abeja a la susodicha.

-Si…. Eso voy a hacer. Dijo Raven con comunicador ya en mano.

* * *

**(Con los Chicos)**

''Nooo! El Diablo me está llamando!'' pensaba Chico Bestia hiperventilándose y entrando en pánico, él podía sentir como la presión se le bajaba por el tremendo susto que le provocaba recibir una llamada de su queridísima esposa después que ocurriera una tragedia en su cocina.

-Contéstale! Ordeno Robín.

-Claro! Como no es tu mujer la que te está llamando para saber si no has cometido alguna estupidez! Respondió un sarcástico Cyborg defendiendo a su amiguito verde.

-si no le contestas ella sospechara lo peor…- Dijo Chico Flash dando una buna razón para que contestara el comunicador.

-Si… voy a contestar… pero no hagan ruido o si no… nos vamos todos de cabeza.- Dijo Chico Bestia afligido mientras caminaba hacia la sala con Sofí en brazos y contestaba el comunicador. –Hola! Cariño!- Dijo el vegetariano dándole una sonrisa a su esposa mientras ella simplemente alzaba una ceja. -¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te estás divirtiendo con las chicas?- Pregunto el metaformo tratando de que su esposa no se diera cuenta de la tragedia que ocurrió en la cocina.

-¿Cómo esta Sofí? Pregunto Raven sin contestar las preguntas de su amado esposo.

-Me ofende que hagas esa pregunta! Yo tratando de hacer conversación con mi esposa… solo para que ella me pregunte por mi hija.- Dijo Chico Bestia exagerando las cosas.

-Nuestra hija! Además yo tengo el derecho de saber cómo se encuentra.- Dijo Raven con voz monótona ocultando que en realidad estaba preocupada.

-Ella está bien! Mira aquí la tengo!- Dijo él mientras le mostraba a su hija.

-Bueno… contéstame esto ¿Por qué llevas un traje de bombero?- Pregunto Raven de manera sospechosa.

-Ya no le puedo hacer una sorpresa a mi esposa porque piensa lo peor de mi!- Respondió Chico Bestia fingiendo estar ofendido.

-¿a si? Y ¿qué sorpresa podría ser esa?- Pregunto la gótica desinteresadamente.

-Ayyy! Picarona… es una sorpresa.- Respondió el metaformo mientras movía las cejas haciendo que Raven se sonrojara un poco.

-Idiota…- murmuro la gótica. –¿hiciste todo lo que te pedí?

-Cariño, estás hablando con el hombre más responsable, inteligente, apuesto, cariñoso y sensible del universo universal.

-¿Apagaste el horno? Pregunto Raven desconfiando de lo que le acababa de decir su esposo.

-Amor por supuesto que lo apague! Es más…. Te quedo deliciosa la comida….- Respondió Chico Bestia murmurando la ultima parte ya que no tenía ni idea lo que era esa cosa que se asemejaba a carbón.

-Espero que no me estés mintiendo.-Dijo Raven dándole una mirada penetrante, podía sentir como le taladraban los ojos al cambia formas.

-No! Adiós Cariño! Respondió Chico Bestia cortando rápidamente la llamada. –Eso fue perturbador…. ¿Verdad Sofí?

* * *

**(Con las Chicas)**

-¡¿Le vas a creer todo lo que te dijo?-! Pregunto Jinx indignada.

-yo si fuera tú ya estaría asegurándome que nada le pasara a mi hija…- Dijo Abeja.

-Tal vez Amigo Chico Bestia dijo la verdad. –Dijo Starfire.

-No, No, No! No te puedes tragar ese cuento! ¿Y si destruyeron tu casa? Dijo Jinx recordando lo que hizo su esposo cuando lo dijo cuidando a sus hijos.

-CALLENSE! Grito Raven cansada de la discusión que tenían. –yo confió en mi esposo.- Dijo la gótica en forma de duda.

-Bueno…. Pero cuando llegues a tu casa y la encuentres hecha un desastre no digas que no te lo dijimos….-Respondió Abeja mientras Jinx solo asentía con la cabeza.

* * *

**(Con los Chicos)**

**-**Viejos! Ayúdenme a ordenar! Rogo Chico Bestia mientras observaba todo el chiquero que había dejado.

-Lo sentimos Bro… tenemos negocios que hacer.- Dijo Cyborg viendo el reloj.

-si… ya va a comenzar Dora… digo… ya va a comenzar un documental que tenemos que ver.- Dijo Chico Flash de manera nerviosa mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-nos vemos más tarde Chico Bestia.- Dijo Robín despidiéndose de su amigo mientras salían de su casa.

-Bueno Sofí solo somos tú y yo…. Dijo Chico Bestia mientras bajaba a Sofí para que gateara mientras él se ponía a limpiar.

* * *

**Voy a hacer esto de ahora en adelante…. Contestare sus Reviews! XD (Para que no piensen que soy una desalmada!)**

**(Ayyy si qué emoción! La loca nos contestara los Reviews!) **

**Aurora De Logan: Amiguis! déjame decirte que todos somos raros ya que aun no tenemos definido el concepto de ''normal.'' (Eso les contesto a mis amigos cuando me dicen rara por ver caricaturas) y qué bueno que te guste cómo va el fic XD**

**Luna QueenBlossom****: Amiguita! Tienes que verle el lado positivo a las cosas, ríete de lo que ocurra ya que la risa es como una anestesia (científicamente comprobado) También me alegra que pueda sacarte varias sonrisas XD (anestesiada de por vida)**

**DARRamirez****: Amiguito! Qué suerte la que tienes! Algo me dijo que subiera el capitulo ese día…. (Espíritus del más allá podrían ser) oye! Y no te preocupes que a mí el año pasado me regalaron el Libro de las cartas Clow jejeje y una pregunta: ¿Los pastelitos estaban deliciosos? *-* (tengo hambre T_T)**

**TitanbyOMGRogel****: Criaturita del Señor! No puedo creer que te encante ver sufrir a los chicos! Eres tan despiadada jajaja a mí también me gusta XD y si los Iluminatis nos controlan… espero que Cyborg gane las selecciones…. Jajaja :)**

**Aniraven1245: Saludos desde Guate! Personita que se volvió adicta a este Fic! Espero que te encuentres superultramegahiper Bien jajaja XD (disculpa por no mandarte saludos en el capitulo anterior… no me apareció el review) **

**SaritaSan****: Hola amiguita! Ya mayor de edad ehh! Vivirás la vida Loca! Todas las noches serán de fiesta! (con tus libros ya que si no estudias tus padres te sacaran de la casa) jajaja espero que te la pasaras super bien! En tu cumpleaños! Éxitos en todo lo que hagas! XD**

**PDD: también les deseo éxitos a las personas que siguen esta historia, que la tienen en favoritos y a las personas que solo la leen y ni siquiera se dignan a dejar un review (jajaja son bromas) pero sí! Déjenme un review que nada les cuesta o si no los Zombies se los comerán! **


	8. A Limpiar!

**Hola! Hola! Amigos! Veo que les gusto eso de responder los Reviews XD Quiero contarles que este Fic se encuentra en una comunidad! WOW! Enserio que es un honor para mí! ya que nunca había sido parte de alguna comunidad (Forever Alone O.O/) pero bueno fíjense que le pregunte a mis padres cual fue la primera palabra que dije cuando era un pequeño retoñito cruzado con demonio…. Jamás me imagine que esa haya sido mi primera palabra… **

**¿Cuál fue su primera palabra de pequeños? Los dejo leer! pero antes:**

**Ni Happy Tree Friends y mucho menos Los Jovenes Titanes me pertenecen! (a no ser… *-*)**

* * *

Chico Bestia inicio con la tarea más horrible, aburrida, dolorosa y que requiere de gran esfuerzo físico: ¡Limpiar el desorden! El héroe comenzó escondiendo los vidrios rotos debajo de la alfombra, el extintor lo coloco en su lugar y le coloco una bolsa transparente para que creyeran que aun no habían quebrado el vidrio, la ''Comida'' que se quemo en el horno la tiro en el basurero, mientras que Sofí se encontraba gateando por el suelo.

**Chico Bestia POV**

''Bien! Ya termine de limpiar!'' pensé cansado recostado en el sofá, viendo a mi adorable hija gateando por la alfombra… en ese momento me acorde de Happy Tree Friends en donde uno de esos animalitos se ensartaba los pedazos de vidrios en los pies. ''Noo! Eso no le puede pasar a mi princesa!''Me dije alarmado mientras la cargaba rápidamente y revisaba si no se había lastimado. ''Si le llega a pasar algo a mi hija te las veras conmigo!'' Sonó la voz de mi Rae en mi cabeza, afortunadamente no tenía ninguna rasguño mi hijita. ''Bueno… esconder la basura no sirve de nada… tendré que limpiar de verdad!'' pensé mientras entraba a la habitación que compartía con mi Rae-Rae y dejabaa mi hija en la cama. ''Huummm! Veamos Rae siempre usa hechizos para limpiar…. Y mi hija tiene los mismos poderes que su madre…. Ohhh!''

**Narración normal**

En ese momento Chico Bestia puso una enorme sonrisa como el gato de Cheshire.

-EUREKA! SOY UN GENIO!- Grito el metaformo como si hubiera encontrado el resultado de una difícil operación como lo es 2+2…. rápidamente se dirigió como alma que lleva al Diablo a buscar el libro de hechizos de Raven por la habitación hasta que finalmente lo encontró y lo abrió lenta y cuidadosamente. –Muy bien Sofí! Quiero que repitas después de mi: Azarath Metrion Zinthos!- Dijo Chico Bestia mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a su hija.

-Oso!- Dijo Sofí mientras le tocaba la cara a su padre con sus pequeñas manitas.

-No, no, no! Eso no es lo que te pedí que dijeras!-exclamo el héroe viendo a los ojos a su pequeña hija que estaba a punto de llorar. –Mira princesa… me transformare en un oso si dices lo que te pido. ¿Sí?–Dijo Chico Bestia mientras Sofí simplemente lo veía confundida y asentía con la cabeza. –Bien! Ahora di: Azarath Metrion Zinthos!- Dijo el padre ''responsable.''

-Oso!- Volvió a repetir Sofí haciendo que su padre se desesperara.

-Vamos Sofí! Di: Azarath Metrion Zinthos!- Volvió a insistirle.

-As-ad Mit-in Ti-ntos!- Dijo Sofí mientras aplaudía y empezaba a sacar una energía oscura. ''Sii! Qué buena hija tengo!'' pensaba Chico Bestia viendo como su hija realizaba su primer hechizo de ''limpieza.'' En ese momento las luces de la casa empezaron a parpadear, los aparatos eléctricos empezaron a hacer ruidos raros y el agua del baño empezó a inundar la casa.

-¡Sofí! Eso no fue lo que te pedí! Grito Chico Bestia entrando en pánico. –Vuelve a intentarlo! Es: Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Como lo hace mami!- Dijo el metaformo perdiendo la poca paciencia.

-As-ath Mi-tin Tin-tos!- Dijo Sofí haciendo que se des inundara la casa. ''Bueno… ya vamos progresando!'' pensó Chico Bestia viendo que ya no había agua en el suelo de la casa.

-Bien Sofí! Ahora solo tienes que hacer que las luces y los aparatos dejen de hacer cosas raras! –Felicito el padre a su hija.

-Oso!- Dijo Sofí mientras apuntaba a su padre.

- Bueno, Bueno! Me transformare en un oso!- Exclamo molesto el metaformo haciendo lo antes dicho lo único que el oso era pequeño para que su hija no se asustara, Sofí rápidamente empezó a abrazar el oso como si de eso dependiera su vida, el héroe podía escuchar como sus huesos tronaban y el oxigeno se le iba agotando lentamente. ''Me está matando! Ya… no puedo respirar!'' Pensaba un osito de color morado mientras su hijita solo se reía de la felicidad porque tenía un oso que cambia de colores! En ese momento Chico Bestia volvió a su forma humana.

-Sofí! Ahora dirás: Azarath Metrion Zinthos!- Rogaba el héroe mientras su hija simplemente se acostaba en la cama de sus padres y se cubría con una mantita. ''Esa niña! Pequeña demonio!'' pensó Chico Bestia mientras tomaba una escoba. ''Gracias ehh! Solo hace un desastre y luego se hace la loca! Ya verá! ¡Que yo soy su padre!'' Pensaba furioso el metaformo mientras comenzaba a limpiar el chiquero que ''hizo'' su hija.

* * *

**Si! Mi primera palabra fue Oso! Todo era oso para mi, mis tíos eran osos, mis abuelos eran osos, mis padres eran osos, todo era oso! Jajaja bueno ahora los Reviews!**

**CristianBj11****: Amiguito! Gracias por tu review! Qué bueno que te guste este Fic! Saludos desde Guate hasta Pasto, Colombia! XD **

**Sofi Di Jackson: Hola Hola! Criaturita! Sinceramente en cuanto a la pregunta… creo que serian com capítulos para terminar la historia... dependiendo de lo ****que se me ocurra… ya tengo planeado el final que prometo que será gracioso. **

**Luna QueenBlossom****: Amiguita! Espero que te encuentres de Maravilla! (Cof, Cof, Cof actualiza tu fic!) y gracias por la felicitación de cumpleaños adelantado! XD**

**TitanbyOMGRogel****: Criaturita del Señor! Habrá mucho salseo… y me entere que Cyborg publicara su libro: ''La vida de Cyborg'' con consejos que te ayudaran a tener una vida saludable si mantienes una dieta equilibrada**** de exclusivamente carne, también consejos para ser un gran dictador! Jajaja **

**DARRamirez****: Amiguito! Tú me quieres hacer una Fatality con esos magníficos regalos (se nota que a ti si te quieren T_T) y todavía tienes el descaro de presumir que te prepararon un pay de limón! Ahhh! ¡¿Por qué te gusta verme retorcer de dolor en el piso?! (Por el hambre que me da! OuO) jajaja son bromas… pero es cierto! No menciones nada de cosas dulces que me dan ganas de comer! Y qué bueno que te guste lo de responder los reviews! XD**

**SaritaSan****: Amiguita! Gracias por tu review! Y me mate de la risa con lo que pusiste del baile sensual! Hasta me imagine a Chico Bestia bailando el tuvo jajaja ay! Que mente! Ya mayor y con esa mente pervertida, verdad amiguita! Jajaja y gracias por decirme ñoñita! (sarcasmo) jajaja son bromas…. Éxitos! A ver cuando te animas a subir tus fics! **

**P.D: AY DEJAN LA RESPUESTA EN LOS COMENTARIOS DE CUÁL FUE SU PRIMERA PALABRA DE PEQUES! **

**Éxitos en todo lo que hagan y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Un Abrazo Virtual! Bye, Bye Amiguitos Bye, Bye! Jajaja XD **


	9. On Ta Bebe?

**Hola Criaturitas! Fíjense que leí un estudio que decía que las personas eran más felices cuando leían y compartían con las demás personas… así que por eso escribo este capítulo! Para darles un poquito de felicidad XD **

**PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO ES IMPORTANTÍSIMO QUE ESCUCHEN LA CANCIÓN: HIGHWAY TO HELL DE AC/DC (Apuesto a que todos hacen limpieza como Chico Bestia) **

* * *

''Llego la hora!'' pensó el héroe mientras encendía el estéreo y ponía música a todo volumen, se coloco un pañuelo en la cabeza, unos guantes, un delantal y tomo la escoba para iniciar a limpiar el chiquero que había hecho su hija… y Empezó a cantar con su increíble voz mientras barría.

**Livin' easy, lovin' free,****  
****Season ticket on a one-way ride****  
****Askin' nothin', leave me be,****  
****Takin' everything in my stride****  
****Don't need reason, don't need rhyme,****  
****Ain't nothin' I would rather do****  
****Goin' down, party time,****  
****My friends are gonna be there, too****  
****Yeah...**

**I'm on the highway to Hell!****  
****On the highway to Hell!****  
****Highway to Hell!****  
****I'm on the highway to Hell!**

**No stop signs, speed limit,****  
****Nobody's gonna slow me down****  
****Like a wheel, gonna spin it,****  
****Nobody's gonna mess me 'round****  
****Hey Satan, payin' my dues,****  
****Playin' in a rockin' band****  
****Hey momma, look at me,****  
****I'm on my way to the Promised Land****  
****Whoo!'****I'm on the highway to Hell!****  
****Highway to Hell!****  
****I'm on the highway to Hell!****  
****Highway to Hell, mmmmm...****  
****Don'tcha stop me!****  
****Ah! Ah! Ow!**

''Solo de Guitarra!'' pensó el héroe mientras utilizaba la escoba como guitarra, sacaba la lengua y se tiraba al suelo de rodillas.

**I'm on the highway to Hell!****  
****On the highway to Hell!****  
****I'm on the highway to Hell!****  
****On the highway to - whoa!****  
****(Highway to Hell!)****  
****I'm on the highway to Hell!****  
****(Highway to Hell!)****  
****I'm on the high-!****  
****(Highway to Hell!)****  
****Whoa-oh yeah!****  
****(Highway to Hell!)****  
****And I'm goin' down...****  
****All the waaaaay! Whoa!****  
****On the highway to Hell...**

-OHH! Si!- Grito Chico bestia mientras quebraba la escoba ya que ya había terminado de limpiar. ''Asi es como se hace la limpieza el estilo Papi Gar! Bueno… creo que me merezco un descanso….'' Pensó el metaformo mientras encendía el televisor y la consola de Video Juegos.

* * *

**(30 minutos después) **

''Ahh! Que paz y tranquilidad!'' pensaba el héroe después de apagar la consola de video juegos. ''Esta muy tranquila la casa…. Demasiado tranquila.'' Se dijo mentalmente Chico Bestia extrañado. ''Bueno, iré a revisar si no se me olvido algo.'' Pensó mientras se dirigía a la habitación que compartía con su esposa. ''Mmmm… la habitación está limpia… mi hija no está…. la ventana está abierta… el baño está limpio… mmm.. Todo está en orden….'' Se dijo el metaformo observando minuciosamente cada detalle de la habitación.

-LA VENTANA ESTA ABIERTA!- Grito mientras se acercaba a la ventana de la habitación y la cerraba... pero antes de hacerlo noto algo curioso.

–Esa Raven! Es una desordenada! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar su capa en la ventana?! – Dijo el amo de casa mientras sostenía la capa de su esposa.

–Y apesta! Ahhh! tendré que decirle que lave esta cosa! –Exclamo mientras se tapaba la nariz y tiraba la capa. ''Tengo una sensación…. Como si algo se me estuviera olvidando… Piensa Garfield! Tu eres un padre responsable.'' Se decía él mientras se rascaba la cabeza. ''Soy… un padre… un padre tiene hijos… Ahhh''

-MI HIJA NO ESTA!- Grito mientras entraba en pánico y revisaba la cama en donde minutos antes se encontraba acostada su pequeña.

–Ohhh! Ya sé! Mi hijita está jugando a las escondidas!- Dijo un poco más tranquilo pero con algo de miedo en su voz.

–Bueno Sofí, esto no es divertido! Sal de donde quiera que estés!- Gritaba el héroe mientras ponía cara de afligido y se paseaba por toda la casa.

-¿ON TA BEBE?- Decía el padre mientras se tapaba los ojos con ambas manos esperando a que Sofí apareciera…. Luego se destapo los ojos.

–¡AQUÍ NO TA!- Lloraba Chico Bestia desesperado por encontrar a su hija… Busco por toda la casa y no la encontraba por ninguna parte… ''Y si un villano la tiene! O peor aun…. Y si el pedófilo de Slade la secuestro! Nooo! Todo menos mi hija!'' Pensaba el héroe hiperventilándose mientras se comía las uñas de lo nervioso que estaba.

-Tengo que llamar al FBI! Ellos la encontraran! O mejor voy al noticiero a decirles que mi hija desapareció y que me ayuden a encontrarla! Si eso voy a hacer!- Dijo mientras salía corriendo como si Trigon lo estuviera persiguiendo.

* * *

**(Más tarde con las chicas)**

-Y yo le grite: TE DARE UNA RAZON PARA LLORAR!- Dijo Cheshire contándoles a las chicas la historia de cómo masacro a Veloz mientras las demás solo se reían de la desgracia del pobre héroe que bien se la tenía merecida.

-Noticias de última hora!- Sonó la voz del hombre del noticiero.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otra vez con eso de la nueva ley?!- Exclamo Abeja cubriéndose el rostro.

-Queremos informarles que una bebe acaba de desaparecer o fue secuestrada…. Aquí tenemos al testigo que la vio por última vez… pero por motivos de seguridad decidimos mantener su nombre en secreto y pixelear su rostro.- Comento el señor del noticiero mientras aparecía el hombre ''misterioso'' pero no tan misterioso.

–Cuéntenos ¿Cómo se llama la niña?- Pregunto el reportero.

-Se llama Sofí…- contesto el hombre misterioso.

-Oye Raven…. ¿Ese que está en las noticias no es Chico Bestia?-Pregunto Abeja mientras apuntaba al televisor.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso amiga Abeja?- Pregunto de manera curiosa Starfire. ''Garfield es un idiota!'' Pensó la hechicera preocupada por su hija. ''Sabia que no debía ponerlo a prueba!'' Se lamentaba mentalmente por dejarle a cargo a su hija que en este preciso momento ni su esposo sabia en donde se encontraba su adorada hechicerita.

-Por si no lo habrás notado, el tipo tiene piel verde! Es más que obvio que es él!- Dijo Jinx rodando los ojos.

-Amiga Raven… ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Starfire preocupada por su amiga.

-COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE BIEN SI MI ESPOSO PERDIO A MI HIJA!- Grito la susodicha furiosa y con lagrimas en los ojos haciendo que las cosas explotaran y salía del restaurante.

-Vaya… se lo tomo mejor de lo que me imagine… - Comento Abeja a las demás chicas.

* * *

**Hasta ahí lo dejo! Yo me perdí en el súper mercado cuando era pequeña jejeje :3 Tiempo de Contestar Reviews!**

**MrRayney****: Gracias por tu review! Enserio! Me encantan tus fics! No sabes cuánto… XD y también es para mí un honor que este fic sea parte de tu comunidad :)**

**TitanbyOMGRogel****: Criaturita! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior! Espero que este también te haya gustado! Y en cuanto a la pregunta… lo actualizare probablemente la otra semana… dependiendo de cómo salga en los exámenes T_T **

**SaritaSan****: Amiguita! Espero que haya gustado este capítulo XD Le pregunte a la otra escritora de cuándo va a actualizar y no me contesto… así que mejor alégale a ella mujer! (jajaja son bromas)Que yo ya hice mi parte! Jajaja ohhh y también me alegra que hayas sido uno de los primeros reviews de mi nuevo fic! XD Duérmete temprano Mujer! **

**CristianBj11****: Hola amiguito! Creo que después de este capítulo ya no pensaras que Chico Bestia es tan buen padre… aun que, es mejor padre que el resto… XD espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!**

**Luna QueenBlossom**** Y ****DARRamirez****: Me hicieron Falta sus Reviews T_T cuando vi que no comentaron el capitulo anterior se me destrozo mi corazoncito de piedra! Waaa! **

**Voy a llorar si no me dejan Review!**


	10. Mi 'carta'

**Hola! Hola! Amigos y amigas! Aquí recién salido de mi perversa imaginación! El siguiente capítulo! Pero antes Quiero decir que este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para mi hermanita de diferentes padres. Cof cof es adoptada! Jajaja son bromas. También para contarles que LLEGO SEPTIEMBRE! Ohhh si! Es nuestro mes! ****Anirave1245****! Que virgo que seas virgo! Jajaja (virgo en mi país es: genial) y aquí te va tu saludito: Hola, Hola! Amiguita espero que estés disfrutando de esta historia… sabes me encantaría subir un capítulo especial el mero día de tu cumple… pero ese día tengo examen de mate! T_T (mira la suerte que tengo) y sinceramente creo que de ese examen saldré toda aturdida que ni sabré como regresar a mi casita. Pero si logro regresar a mi casa, escribiré un capitulo para ti! Ese será mi regalito. :3**

**P.D: Gente! Si quieren hablar conmigo pueden hacerlo por PM que siempre les contestare XD**

**Bien! Comencemos con el Capitulo!**

* * *

**(Más tarde con Chico Bestia)**

-Gracias por pixelear mi rostro y no revelar mi nombre. –Agradecía el cambia formas al reportero que lo entrevisto.

-No hay de que, lo que sea por un camarada que se encuentre a prueba… yo entiendo la situación en la que te encuentras… yo perdí a mi hija en un parque-Le comento el reportero a Chico Bestia.

-Bueno… gracias por todo! Tengo que encontrar a mi hija antes que mi esposa me mate!-Dijo el metaformo mientras dejaba al reportero y esperaba a que mas de alguna persona se comunicara a su teléfono mientras seguía buscando a su hija.

En ese momento su teléfono empezó a sonar. ''Si! Alguien encontró a mi hija!'' Pensó Chico Bestia viendo el número desconocido que aparecía en pantalla.

**(Raven POV)**

''Hoy si! Le llego la hora!'' pensaba furiosa desde un teléfono público mientras esperaba a que el infeliz de MI esposo se dignara a contestar el maldito teléfono.

-Hola?- Sonó la Voz del idiota.

-GARFIELD LOGAN!- Grite enojada.

-¿Como estas?- Pregunto el muy descarado.

-¡¿QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA?! ¡SI ACABAS DE PERDER A MI HIJA!-Gritaba mientras todas las personas salían corriendo. ''Como si nunca me hubieran visto enojada'' pensaba mientras rodaba los ojos.

**(Chico Bestia POV)**

''Dios! Apiádate de mí!'' Pensaba nervioso por la tremenda gritadera que tenía mi Rae-Rae que ya casi me dejaba sordo. ''Tengo que salir de esta…. Pero ¿Cómo?'' Me dije mentalmente y luego el señor me ilumino con una sorprendente idea que hasta se me prendió el foco.

-En este momento no la puedo atender…. Por favor deje su mensaje después del tono: Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.- Dije mientras colgaba el teléfono rápidamente. ''Uff de la que me salve.'' Pensé aliviado mientras me transformaba en un halcón y salía volando hacia mi casa.

**(Narración normal)**

''Si será estúpido! Pero ahorita voy para el noticiero donde seguramente va estar!'' Pensaba Raven lista para cometer un asesinato y ser viuda. Cuando llego al noticiero se encontró con el tipo que entrevisto a su esposo.

-Oiga! ¿Dónde está el imbécil?- Le pregunto Raven tratando de controlar sus emociones.

-Ehh… Señora… no sé de qué me habla. –Tartamudeo el Reportero asustado porque Raven tenía los ojos rojos y una sonrisa de psicópata.

-DEL IMBECIL QUE USTED ENTREVISTO!- Grito Raven mas enojada que nunca.

''Jamás se abandona a un camarada!'' Pensaba el reportero, leal al juramento de padres.

-Señora… yo no he entrevistado a ningún imbécil.- Respondió el reportero de manera ''audaz.''

-Bueno…. ENTONCES AL ANIMAL QUE ENTREVISTO!- Grito la hechicera mitad demonio mientras zarandeaba al reportero por la camisa.

-señora…. Los animales no hablan.- Contesto el señor a punto de llorar haciendo que Raven le soltara la camisa.

-Sabe que…. Cuando mate a ese idiota vendré por usted ya que usted es su cómplice!- Amenazo la hechicera al reportero que se encontraba llorando de lo asustado que estaba.

-SEGURIDAD! Gritaba el reportero desesperado mientras se acercaban unos tipos enormes.

-¿Lo están molestando Señor? –Pregunto uno de los hombres gigantescos tratando de intimidar a la hechicera pero al momento que Raven los volteaba a ver… les lanzo una mirada asesina. –¡Sálvese solo! Yo me largo de aquí!-Grito uno de los guardias de seguridad mientras salía corriendo como niña.

-Si… ni que me pagaran lo suficiente!-Grito el otro guardia de seguridad de igual forma que salía corriendo como cobarde.

* * *

**(Con Chico Bestia)**

Chico Bestia se encontraba en un Escritorio de su casa escribiendo lo que al parecer era una carta que decía:

_Yo Garfield Logan escribo esto para decir:_

_Que he muerto a manos de mi Rae- Rae… Quiero decirle que no fue mi intención haber perdido a nuestra hija, también agradecerte por hacerme el hombre más feliz de este mundo, por eso mismo quiero que conserves mis video juegos, sé que no te gusta jugar pero son una de mis posesiones más preciadas y quiero que los conserves. Para Cyborg: amigo mío, yo te dejo mis provisiones de Tofu que tengo guardadas en la alacena y quiero que ya no sigas con esa campaña presidencial ya que sería como si yo nunca te hubiera importado. Ese es mi último deseo. Para Robín y Chico Flash: amigos a ustedes quiero dejarles mi colección de episodios de (Dora)__… de unos documentales. Espero que les gusten mis regalos…. También quiero agradecerles por haberme acompañado en esta prueba, Gracias amigos! _–Escribía el metaformo su testamento con lágrimas en los ojos, en ese momento se escucharon unos ruidos que provenían de la lavandería….

**¿Qué era ese ruido? ¿El pedófilo de Slade secuestro a Sofí? ¿Le llego la hora a nuestro héroe? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo! **

* * *

**Saben yo tengo mi contestadora de teléfono como la de Chico Bestia jajaja XD que! es completamente normal! (para hacer bromas)**

**Hora de aventura! Digo de Reviews! **

**TitanbyOMGRogel****: Criaturita! Sabes… yo tampoco sé cómo le hago para hacer reír e inventar estas cosas, yo creo que me botaron de pequeña :/ es eso o la sobre dosis de chocolate…. Son los misterios de la vida. XD ahhh y tranquila con lo de tu fic! creo que pensamos igual *.* (que perturbador) **

**Aurora De Logan****: Amiguita! (no sé si te molesta que te llame así) Gracias por tu review! En serio! Y qué bueno que te guste como va esta alocada historia.**

**DarkButterfly71****: Tranquila por la expresión, que en mi país es normal que digamos eso… y disculpa por hacerte reír en el hospital! Pero ya sabes… si ves una historia con mi nombre que ni se te ocurra leerla en hospitales y mucho menos en velorios… (Yo cuento chistes en velorios… que falta de respeto… soy de lo pero lo sé!) **

**CristianBj11****: Amiguito! Gracias por tu Review! Y espero la actualización de tu Fic! porfisss! Te lo pido de rodillas!**

**SaritaSan****: ¡¿En dónde diablos estudias Mujer?! Eso de estudiar de noche va encontrar de los derechos humanos! Tranquila que yo demandare a esa prisión! Por los poderes que me ha concedido Cyborg para continuar con su campaña! Te juro que lo hare! **

**Luna QueenBlossom****: Amiguita! Que horribles tus profesoras… a mí también me torturan, con solo decirte que llevo unos treinta o mas reportes acumulados! TnT creo que me dedicare a hacer malabares en los semáforos ohh y estuvo buenísimo el capitulo! Actualiza pronto! **

**DARRamirez****: Amiguito! Me mate de la risa con tu Review! Lo de Trigon fue tan grasioso! En serio! Jajaja me sacaste varias sonrisas! Y si no comentas en este capítulo! Serán mil años de mala yuyu! **

**Bueno Gente! Me despido y les deseo éxitos en todo lo que hagan! Y también les pido que me manden buena vibra para estos exámenes! TnT ya saben dejen comentarios o sugerencias XD**


End file.
